


The Last Six Months

by Shipper648



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper648/pseuds/Shipper648
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has something she wants to say to Cat, but Cat has something she needs to tell Kara as well. ANGST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this incredibly quickly and am posting it fairly late-I will edit it more thoroughly tomorrow, but for now, enjoy, errors and all!

Kara scurried around Cat’s penthouse, trying to make sure everything was perfect. She didn’t get a lot of opportunities to spontaneously romance Cat, but a mystery appointment this afternoon let her surprise Cat with dinner, and she didn’t want a single thing to be out of place. Kara’s sensitive hearing picked up the elevator before it arrived, and she used a burst of super-speed so she could be in the living room, sitting on the couch, and holding two glasses of Cat’s favorite wine before the doors opened. 

Cat’s face was unusually somber when the elevator doors opened, although the sight of Kara lounging on her couch softened her expression.

“I should have known you would do something ridiculous as soon as I let you out of my sight.” The warmth in Cat’s eyes undercut the sarcasm in her tone.

Kara remained seated as Cat walked over to her, until Kara was sitting on the couch with Cat standing directly in front of her. She looked up at Cat, and arched an eyebrow. “I can put it all away if you don’t like…” She let her voice trail off. 

Cat rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Of course not, Kara. It’s just... “ Cat looked down briefly, and when she looked back up her eyes were suspiciously bright. “Put those down,” she said, indicating to the wine glasses in Kara’s hands.

Kara complied, setting the wine glasses down on the coffee table. She reached for one of Cat’s hands, intending to pull herself up. Cat ignore the proffered hand,instead sliding onto Kara’s lap, looping her arms around the younger girl’s neck and resting her forehead on Kara’s. 

“Miss Grant, your dinner I worked so hard to prepare is going to go cold.” Even as Kara protested, her eyes slipped shut and her hands went to Cat’s waist.

Cat closed her eyes and tilted her head forward to capture Kara’s lips in one lazy kiss, and then she pulled back. “I know,” she whispered, her forehead still resting on Kara’s.Cat took a deep, shuddering breath, and then stood up, running her hands down Kara’s arms to her hands, and pulling Kara up as well. She only let go of one of Kara’s hands for the short walk over to the table.

They both grabbed a wine glass, and hand in hand, walked over to the table, where Kara had arrayed Cat’s favorite salad, two perfectly cooked steaks, and an assortment of Cat’s favorite side dishes. Cat even thought she could smell brownies from her kitchen.

“You did all of this yourself?” Cat asked, leaning into Kara’s side and resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. “For me?”

“Well, Miss Grant, I-”

“For goodness sake, Kara, how many times do I need to tell you that you don’t need to call me Miss Grant outside the office?” Cat’s eyes were strangely shiny again.

“I’m sorry, Cat. Habits.” Kara laughed, somewhat awkwardly. “And yes, I did actually do all of this myself. I’m a pretty good cook. Please, Cat, sit.”

The meal was, to put it simply, amazing. Cat all but devoured her steak, and watched with considerable amusement as Kara did devour hers. Practically as soon as she was done Kara bounded up from her seat and grabbed her plate. “I’ll grab us desert, Cat. Wait here.”

When Kara disappeared into the kitchen, Cat took her wine glass and walked out to her balcony. She stood there admiring the view until she hear Kara behind her.

“You look so good standing there” Kara said.

Cat turned around to see Kara had taken up a kneeling position on the balcony. She looked terrified, but Cat hardly noticed, because her focus was on the ring box in Kara’s hands. 

“Oh, Kara,” she murmured.

“Cat Grant, you are one of the only human beings on Earth who sees all of me.” Kara began. “And I am probably one of the only people who will ever get to see all of you. And all of both of us, together, is something I want for the rest of both of our lives. So, Cat Grant, I am here today to ask you,” Kara fumbled the ring box open, almost dropping it because her hands were shaking so badly. 

She was so focused on the box that she didn’t notice Cat crouching down in front of her until she felt Cat’s hands grasping hers to steady them. 

“Kara,” Cat said, her voice thick with emotion, “before you ask me the rest of that question, there are some things you need to know. One thing, really. Come back inside with me, please.”

Kara felt her heart plummet into her stomach. The ground dropped out from beneath her, and her breath froze in her chest. Was Cat telling her no?  
Her panic must have shown on her face, because Cat quickly said, “Kara, this isn’t no. But I got some news today, and… Well, please, just come inside.”

It was Cat’s expression that convinced Kara that Cat was being sincere. The pleading on her face, and the terror that Kara was sure was reflected on her own. Kara got up, feeling like her entire body was numb, and walked followed Cat back into the penthouse. Cat drained her wine glass quickly, and then made her way to the living room. 

They sat on the same couch as earlier, knees angled towards one another. Cat, in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness, was wringing her hands together in her lap.

“Kara, I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to say it.” Cat took a huge breath. “I have late stage breast cancer.”

The words seemed to hit Kara from the end of a long tunnel. She understood them, but the effect of them on her was muted, like someone had put a buffer between her and her own emotions. She sensed what she was feeling, but didn’t fully engage with any of it.

“What does that mean?” Kara’s voice was flat.

“It means that as of right now, the doctors will only be able to treat my symptoms, not my disease. Barring some unforeseen breakthrough in the medical sciences, of course.” Cat said bleakly. 

Kara was reeling. This, she thought, was probably what shock felt like. She was vaguely aware of blood pounding in her ears. At some point, she had stood up from the couch and now she was in front of Cat, agitatedly pacing back and forth.

“There has to be something they can do.”

“Kara, the doctors tried everything, they said it was unresponsive-”

“The doctors tried everything? Cat, how long have you been keeping this from me?” Kara’s voice was rougher, and sharper, but still quiet.

“I only found out for sure today.”

“How long, Cat?”

Cat stared at her for a long moment, her expression inscrutable. “I first suspected it about six months ago.”

“You have been lying to me for six months!?” The volume of Kara’s voice rose on every syllable, and at some point her voice broke and she started to cry. At that moment she was hit with the full weight of everything Cat was telling her. Cat was sick. Cat was going to die. Any ideas Kara had about them growing old together were suddenly reduced to fantasies, because Cat probably wasn’t going to get to grow old. On top of that, Cat had known, or at least suspected that she was sick for six months, and hadn’t said a work to Kara, wasting what precious time they had left. 

Kara whirled back towards the balcony, sprinting towards it and flinging herself off, not even bothering to change into her super suit. She flew high and fast, pushing herself in ways she didn’t usually risk. She wanted to erase her emotions, her thoughts and just concentrate on the burning in her muscles, but Earth’s sun had made her too strong, and she couldn’t exhaust herself enough to get rid of her thoughts.

She was terrified. She felt hurt and betrayed and scared. Out every worst-case scenario she had imagined for her proposal, she had forgotten to include a cancer diagnosis. Cancer. The word was so ugly. She always worried about humans, but this seemed to be the fatal flaw in their already flawed immune systems, how the body could harm itself and not attack the parts that were causing it harm, because the harmful parts were a part of it.

She was also hurt that Cat had kept this from her. Whenever those thoughts came, she pushed herself harder. She felt herself break the sound barrier and felt a grim kind of satisfaction. Cat had wasted six whole months of her limited time left by keeping this secret from her. Kara thought about the last six months, about how much time she had spent with Alex, Winn, James, and Lucy, and how much more time she could have spent with Cat had she known. 

A sob rose in Kara’s throat as she thought about the time with Cat she had lost. She slowed her flight to allow for her crying. She wasn’t going to leave, she decided, so she was going to spend however much time Cat had left making up for those six months. 

Cat. She had left Cat. Kara instantly whipped around from wherever she had ended up and flew back to Cat even faster than she had came. She was actually exhausted when she got there, and she stumbled on her landing on Cat’s balcony. 

Kara had been gone over an hour, but Cat had barely moved. She was sitting on the couch and staring at her hands, but when she heard Kara, her head whipped up and she looked at Kara with so much hope that Kara could barely look at her.

Kara hurried to the couch, sinking into the cushions behind Cat, and wrapping her arms securely around Cat’s waist.

“I’m so sorry for running away like that,” she murmured against the top of Cat’s head.

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner,” Cat replied, and her voice sounded so broken and forlorn and truly sorry that Kara had no choice but to forgive her. 

“You wanted to be sure. To not scare me. I understand.” Kara paused. “I still want you to marry me, you know.”

She felt Cat begin to shake in her arms, and at first she thought it was laughter, but then she felt tears splash on her arms and realized that Cat was sobbing. She held on tighter, and then moved a hand to soothingly rub Cat’s upper arm.

“I’m serious. I don’t care if I have to carry you down that aisle.” By this time Kara was crying too, her tears flowing freely into Cat’s hair. “I love you, Cat Grant, and nothing can ever change that. We might not be able to fight this thing, but we can get through it.”

“Trademarked Danvers sentimentality,” Cat gasped as she struggled to get her tears under control. “I love you too, Kara Danvers.”


End file.
